ありがとう  Gracias
by Sui Felton
Summary: "―¿Cómo es que tú, con tan poco, eres capaz de descontrolarme de esta manera, Shion?" / Pequeño Oneshot escrito en honor a Shion, quien está cumpliendo años el día de hoy


Título: ありがとう / Gracias  
>Pairing: NezumiShion  
>Warnings: Ninguno<br>Género: Pre-SLASH/Shonen-AI  
>Clasificación: PG-13<br>Disclaimer: No.6 es propiedad de Atsuko Asano, su ilustradora Hinoki Kino, Kodansha, Estudio BONES y sus asociados. No se pretende lucrar con el siguiente escrito.

Notas:

Sobre los nombres de los personajes:  
>SionShion (紫苑) - Yo lo escribo como Shion porque es así como se pronuncia. Cualquiera de las dos formas es correcta btw.  
>Nezumi (ネズミ) - Aunque se escuche adorable, Nezumi significa "Rata".<br>Inukashi - Significa "Cuidador (a) de Perros" y es una mujer.

Sobre No. 6 (Ciudad): Para mí, siempre va a sonar como "Number Six", puesto que ya estoy acostumbrada a la traducción de la novela y del anime. Supongo que cuando ustedes vean No. 6 lo traducirán de inmediato a "Número Seis", lo cual creo que está bien ^ ^

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p>ありがとう<p>

**-Gracias-**

Nezumi caminaba de un lado a otro en la pequeña habitación, tropezándose con los montones de libros que se encontraban dispersados por el suelo mientras mascullaba con rabia para sí mismo. ¿En dónde demonios estaba Shion? Ya eran poco más de las nueve de la noche y el muy bastardo aún no se dignaba a aparecer por la casa, ¿es que no comprendía lo peligrosas que podían ser las calles del pueblo? ¿Cómo es que se atrevía a andar vagando por ahí como si nada malo pudiera ocurrirle?

El joven pelinegro se detuvo de pronto y mordió con fuerza la uña de su dedo pulgar derecho, irritado, ignorando las miradas curiosas de Cravat, el pequeño ratoncito café que se encontraba observándolo desde la mesita junto a él. Ya no podía esperarlo por más tiempo, si continuaba así terminaría destruyendo sus libros y lo poco que tenía en su hogar, todo producto de la preocupación que sentía. Con un gruñido, Nezumi tomó su chaqueta y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta, pero ésta se abrió justo antes de que siquiera pudiera llegar a tocar la perilla de la misma.

Shion se encontraba de pie, completamente empapado, sonrojado y temblando de frío. Sus ojos rojos se encontraban entrecerrados, dándole una expresión aún más distraída de lo normal.

Nezumi tenía ganas de abofetearle, pero afortunadamente pudo contenerse.

―Ya regresé… ―murmuró Shion con voz soñolienta.

―Entra de una buena vez ―contestó Nezumi mientras lanzaba su chaqueta hacia cualquier parte con fuerza.

―Siento llegar tan tarde, pero Inukashi insistió en que me quedara un poco más con ella, ya sabes que uno de sus perros se encuentra gravemente enfermo ―dijo el otro joven con timidez―. Cuando venía para acá comenzó a llover y yo…

―No me importa, Shion. No tienes por qué darme explicaciones de lo que haces.

―Ya sé que no, pero no me gusta causarte problemas, lo sabes.

―¡Si eso es lo que no quieres entonces deja ya de aventurarte a tan altas horas de la noche! ―exclamó Nezumi con rabia mientras pateaba una de las viejas sillas de la habitación ―. ¡¿Es que no entiendes el riesgo al que te expones todos los días? ¡Tú ni siquiera sabes defenderte!

Shion bajó la mirada y mordió ligeramente su labio inferior, como siempre hacía cada vez que estaba nervioso. Al ver esto, Nezumi suspiró y se acercó finalmente hacia él, tomó un mechón de sus blancos cabellos y lo sostuvo entre sus dedos unos instantes, observando las finas gotas de agua que se deslizaban entre ellos.

―Nezumi…

―Ve a bañarte, Shion, te vas a resfriar.

Nezumi se recargó sobre una de las viejas paredes del corredor de la casa y dejó que su espalda se deslizara por ella hasta que finalmente quedó sentado en el suelo. Pasó una mano por sus cabellos con un suspiro de frustración y deshizo la pequeña cola de caballo que los sostenía, después alzó la vista hacia las goteras que se filtraban por el techo y sonrió con amargura.

―¿Cómo es que tú, con tan poco, eres capaz de descontrolarme de esta manera, Shion?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Shion tomó una jícara de agua de la enorme cubeta frente a él y la vació sobre su cuerpo, disfrutando de la tibieza del líquido sobre su piel, después buscó la pequeña botella de champú que Rikiga-san le había regalado hacía unos cuantos días y vertió una generosa cantidad sobre su cabeza, esperando que eso alejara el olor que los perros habían dejado sobre él. Después alzó el rostro mientras se enjabonaba el cabello a consciencia y sus pensamientos lo llevaron inevitablemente hacia Nezumi.

El joven se había estado comportando de forma extraña desde hacía ya algún tiempo… y no es que siempre tuvieran una relación libre de problemas, sin embargo, sus enfrentamientos se habían incrementado desde aquel día en que unos sujetos intentaron secuestrarlo mientras hacía las compras para la casa.

Una parte de él agradecía todo lo que Nezumi hacía por él, pero la otra no estaba tan feliz de tanta sobreprotección. Es decir, no es que no estuviera feliz de que Nezumi lo considerara importante, todo lo contrario, pero parecía ser como si él lo viera sólo como a un niño y no como al hombre que ya era, algo que de alguna manera lo confundía porque…

Shion parpadeó al sentir cómo la espuma del champú entraba sobre uno de sus ojos y se apresuró a enjuagarse. Lo último que quería era terminar con los ojos irritados.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Cuando Shion salió de la ducha, envuelto en una toalla que sólo cubría de su cintura hacia abajo, Nezumi apenas había terminado de ponerse el pants y la camiseta que utilizaba para dormir. Su mal humor ya había pasado, afortunadamente, aunque ahora se encontraba incómodo por razones totalmente desconocidas.

Sus ojos negros recorrieron la blanca piel de Shion, siguiendo la línea rosada que rodeaba su vientre plano y pecho hasta que ésta fue bloqueada por la prenda que ahora se colgaba de sus caderas. Los dos se observaron por unos instantes y Nezumi no pudo evitar sonrojarse. El moreno se aclaró la garganta, después caminó hacia la cajonera que se encontraba al pie de su cama y sacó una pequeña toalla blanca.

―Debes secar tu cabello, de lo contrario te enfermarás ―murmuró sin mirarlo, sentándose despreocupadamente sobre la cama e intentando concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el chico semidesnudo que se encontraba a apenas un par de metros de distancia.

Por supuesto que Shion, siendo tan distraído como era, decidió que el mejor lugar para sentarse era junto a él.

―Inukashi me pidió que te llevara mañana al hotel, parece ser que quiere que cantes una vez más ―comentó Shion con voz suave mientras frotaba la toalla sobre su cabeza.

―¿Es eso? ―Nezumi puso los ojos en blanco y después sonrió con ironía ―. No sé quién se cree que soy…

―Creo que espera que tu voz ayude al perro que se encuentra enfermo, Nezumi ―le interrumpió el otro, aunque sin la convicción que le hubiera gustado, pues sus ojos ya comenzaban a cerrarse por el sueño.

―¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal? ―preguntó el moreno al sentir cómo el joven se recargaba contra su cuerpo.

―No, sólo que estoy un poco cansado ―murmuró Shion con voz adormilada.

―Oye, me estás mojando.

Nezumi suspiró y negó con la cabeza, después tomó a Shion de los hombros y lo acomodó hasta hacer que quedara acostado bocabajo sobre el hueco entre sus piernas. El chico, por supuesto, se acomodó hasta que su cabeza quedó apoyada sobre el muslo del moreno y suspiró al sentir como las manos de éste comenzaban a frotar sus cabellos.

―Lo siento, Nezumi ―murmuró Shion mientras cerraba los ojos por completo.

―Eres demasiado descuidado, Shion, deberías saber que ése tipo de actitud no te llevara demasiado lejos. Ese es un lujo que no te puedes dar en esta clase de lugar. Recuerda que ya no estás en No. 6

―Lo sé… ―Shion suspiró una vez más ―. Es sólo que no puedo evitar sentirme seguro cuando estoy contigo, Nezumi.

―¿Por qué dices eso?

―No sabría decírtelo… creo que eres la persona más importante para mí y eso me hace sentir protegido…

Nezumi sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco inevitable y poderoso, la calidez regresó una vez más a sus mejillas. Nervioso, continuó frotando el blanco cabello del muchacho y dejó que su mirada se paseara por la línea rosada de su espalda, después apretó los labios con fuerza y gruñó.

―Shion, tú y yo sólo somos unos extraños… no deberías de… ―Nezumi se detuvo al escuchar la profunda respiración del otro joven y después soltó un jadeo indignado ―. ¡Oye! ¡¿Estás escuchándome? ―Shion no se movió, sólo murmuró algo que no pudo ser capaz de entender y frotó su mejilla contra su pierna mientras soltaba un suspiro ―. ¡Siéntate! ¡Sólo así podré secar tu cabello!

Mortificado, el moreno continuó con su labor hasta que cualquier rastro de humedad desapareció por completo de aquel blanco y suave cabello, después llevó una mano hasta su boca e intentó controlar los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

―Gracias… ―murmuró Shion entre sueños, apretando con fuerza la tela de sus pants.

Nezumi lo observó en shock por unos instantes y después negó con la cabeza mientras soltaba una pequeña carcajada.

―¿De qué me das las gracias, Shion? ―preguntó con emoción y un dejo de amargura mientras acariciaba nuevamente aquella blanca cabellera ―. No olvides que fuiste tú quien me salvó la vida, todo lo que yo estoy haciendo es devolverte el favor.

Aquello sonó falso incluso para sus propios oídos, aún así, no hizo intento alguno por moverse o alejarse del chico que dormía sobre sus piernas, al contrario, continuó repartiendo caricias entre la espalda y los cabellos de Shion hasta que éste soltó un nuevo suspiro.

No importaba que él mismo estuviera cansado de la actuación que había dado esa noche. Nada de eso importaba ahora.

* * *

><p>Felicidades, Shion ^ ^<p> 


End file.
